Areina's Big Day
by Reina Grayson
Summary: With everyone settled and her father brought back to her; Areina's ready to marry her soul mate. How will the day go, and will anything happen to ruin it? #34 in Collab Series
1. Chapter 1

Now we return to the timeline of the end of An Apprentice's Future

* * *

Areina's Big Day

Three Months after Marik and Reiena are born

It took time to plan TWO weddings, but the engaged fire controller and half Atlantean were ready for their big day.

"You ready for this?" Orin'ahm asked Areina.

"Yes, but don't we need to wait for Uncle Kaldur?" Areina asked.

"He went ahead yesterday to get everything ready for the traditional Atlantean wedding, and Queen Mera had a dress made for you, so we need to get going." Orin said, and with that Areina put on her special charm from her Aunt Serenity's grandfather, Merlin.

The cockle shell pulsed and started to glow as did Areina and it sank into her skin. Soon enough gills appeared on her neck and she smiled as all the knowledge of the Atlantean language came flooding into her mind. Orin, seeing that she was ready, used a mother box to open a boom tube with its destination set to Atlantis. The engaged couple walked in and the boom tube closed.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Atlantis; Three Minutes Later

Everyone in Atlantis was dressed for the occasion of their champion's son getting married and they were still setting everything up. Orin and Areina swam past the citizens and waved to those that greeted them. Their destination right now was the palace and its guest bedroom for Areina to get ready.

While Queen Mera helped Areina get ready, the young fire controller was concerned about something she hadn't thought of for the Atlantean wedding. "Queen Mera; I wanted to ask you a favor?"

"Of course, Areina." Mera answered as she helped Areina get the belt to the wedding dress on.

"I don't know if you have a maid of honor in your weddings, but if there is something like that here, I want you to have that honor. I don't know any female Atlanteans besides you and …" Areina asked, but then she didn't know how to explain this.

"I would be honored to be your Maid of Honor. When you were here six months ago; I saw a promise in you that I had not seen since your mother." Mera answered.

Areina was ecstatic, but also sad that her mother wasn't here to see this big day. As she thought more about the time she had with her mother in the past, Areina started to cry.

"I knew your mother well; I went to the surface sometimes and she was the one to greet me every time. Reiena was a caring soul and wouldn't want you to cry on your special day." Mera said and with that she swam over to the young heroine.

Areina embraced the Atlantean Queen and soon enough there was a knock on the door of the guest room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my Queen; but the ceremony is ready." Garth said as he came into the room just a bit.

"Thank you Garth, we are almost ready." Mera told her bodyguard and with that he saluted her properly and left out. "You do not seem nervous, my dear."

"After everything that happened with the Legion of Doom, I think my nerves are too overworked." Areina said as she looked at Queen Mera and smiled.

"It was a trying time, but now that part is over with. There will always be villains out there that need to be brought to justice; for today however, nothing will interfere with yours and Orin'ahm's happiness." Mera said.

Taking one final deep breath, Areina looked at Mera and nodded, signaling that she was ready. The queen of Atlantis then headed out of the room with the 20 year old bride.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Within the Main Hall of the Palace

The hall was beautifully decorated, and everything was breathtaking. The witnesses to the wedding and subjects of Atlantis were all talking to one another as King Orin was at the front of the congregation and Orin'ahm was to his left. Music started playing and the doors leading into the hall opened.

Mierco was beside Orin'ahm and both men were smiling. And it was at that moment that Queen Mera came swimming down the aisle. It wasn't long after that Areina came into the room, and Orin'ahm felt his jaw hit the ground. She was stunning in a beautiful white draping dress and the drape off of the left shoulder looked like fire moving with the colors of red, yellow and orange on it. Kaldur'ahm came up beside her and was escorting her down the aisle. Soon enough she was beside her fiancé and Kaldur stayed for a moment.

"Ο Βασιλιάς μου, ξέρω ότι είμαι ο γαμπρός του πατέρα του, αλλά η νύφη είχε κανείς να δώσει εδώ στο Atlantis. Μου ζητήθηκε από τον πατέρα να πάρει τη θέση του, ενώ ήταν εδώ. (My King; I know I am the groom's father, but the bride had no one to give her way here in Atlantis. I was asked by her father to take his place while she was here.)" Kaldur said as he saluted his ruler.

"Είναι ένα ευγενές πράγμα για να βοηθήσει τον καλύτερο φίλο σας από την επιφάνεια με ένα αίτημα σαν αυτό. Αγαπητοί θέματά μου? Μαζευτήκαμε εδώ για μια ένωση μεταξύ δύο ανθρώπων που επιθυμούν να μοιραστούν τις ζωές τους μέχρι το τέλος των ημερών τους. Όπως συνηθίζεται, θα σε αφήσω τώρα να πουν τους όρκους τους. (It is a noble thing to help your best friend from the surface with a request like this. My dear subjects; we are gathered here for a union between two people that wish to share their lives till the end of their days. As is customary, I will now let them say their vows.)" King Orin said and the two young heroes turned to each other.

"Ι Areina, θα σας ήσε"ahm να σύζυγό μου, συνεργάτη μου στη ζωή μου και μία πραγματική αγάπη. Θα ήθελα να μας αγαπούν ένωση και η αγάπη σας περισσότερο κάθε ημέρα από το έκανα μια ημέρα πριν. Εγώ θα εμπιστοσύνη σας και σας σέβομαι, να γελάσουν με εσάς και κλαίνε μαζί σας, σας αγαπάει πιστά μέσα από καλές και τις άσχημες στιγμές, ανεξάρτητα από τα εμπόδια που ενδέχεται να αντιμετωπίσουν μαζί. Σας δίνω χέρι μου, η καρδιά μου, αγάπη μου, από αυτή την ημέρα προς τα εμπρός όσο και οι δύο live. (I Areina, take you Orin'ahm to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.)" Areina said with a smile on her face.

"Ι ήσε"ahm, θα σας Areina να σύζυγό μου, συνεργάτη μου στη ζωή μου και μία πραγματική αγάπη. Θα ήθελα να μας αγαπούν ένωση και η αγάπη σας περισσότερο κάθε ημέρα από το έκανα μια ημέρα πριν. Εγώ θα εμπιστοσύνη σας και σας σέβομαι, να γελάσουν με εσάς και κλαίνε μαζί σας, σας αγαπάει πιστά μέσα από καλές και τις άσχημες στιγμές, ανεξάρτητα από τα εμπόδια που ενδέχεται να αντιμετωπίσουν μαζί. Σας δίνω χέρι μου, η καρδιά μου, αγάπη μου, από αυτή την ημέρα προς τα εμπρός όσο και οι δύο live. (I Orin'ahm, take you Areina to be my wife, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live.)" Orin said as he returned Areina's smile and she saw in his eyes that it was true.

"Βλέπουμε μια νεαρή και ανθοφορία αλλά αγάπη όπως αυτό κάθε βασιλιάς ήθελα να ελπίζω για με το λαό του, από την εξουσία έχω ως βασιλιάς του Atlantis· εγώ προφέρουν αυτές οι δύο παντρεμένοι. (Seeing a young and blossoming love like this is what any king would hope for with his people, by the power I have as King of Atlantis; I pronounce these two married.)" King Orin said, and the two kissed then turned around and presented themselves to the gathered witnesses and a cheer erupted from the crowd.

One Hour Later

All of Atlantis was at a party to help celebrate this new union. As Areina and Orin'ahm entered the banquet hall, a roar of applause greeted them, and they smiled at the crowd. As they took and finished the first dance, the married couple was approached by one Atlantean that Areina had not met as he wasn't around during her last visit.

"Areina· θέλω εσείς να εκπληρώσει έναν άλλο φίλο, La'gaan. (Areina; I want you to meet another friend of mine, La'gaan.)" Kaldur'ahm said as he saw this Atlantean approach and swam over to them.

"Έχω διαβάσει σχετικά με εσάς La'gaan- είναι μια χαρά για να σας συναντήσω. Σας ευχαριστούμε για τη βοήθειά σας Kaldur'ahm όταν εγκατέλειψε την ομάδα για εκείνη την εποχή. (I've read about you La'gaan; it is a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for helping Kaldur'ahm when he left to team for that time.)" Areina said as she smiled at the amphibious Atlantean.

"ΜΙΑ υπέροχη γυναίκα μητέρα σας ήταν- και ελπίζω να βλέπετε ότι μέσα στον εαυτό σας. Είμαι επίσης ευτυχής να σας συναντήσω, σωστά, ήσε"ahm. Χαίρομαι που βλέπω ότι έχετε πατέρα σας αποφασιστικότητα. (A wonderful woman your mother was; and I hope you see that within yourself. I'm also glad to meet you, properly, Orin'ahm. I am glad to see that you have your father's determination.)" La'gaan said as he saw Reiena's spirit in Areina's eyes; then looked to his childhood friend's son.

Areina blushed and tears came to her eyes.

"Flamebird ήταν ένα ισχυρό ηρωίδα, δεν υπάρχει ανάγκη να κλάψει για εκείνη. Είπε στον βωμό της ασφάλειας περισσότερες φορές από μπορώ να υπολογίζω, αλλά πάντα πέρασε. Φαίνεται σαν να έχει συμβεί σε σας τον τελευταίο καιρό. (Flamebird was a powerful heroine; there is no need to cry for her. She sacrificed her safety more times than I can count, but she always came through. It seems like that has been happening to you lately.)" La'gaan said.

Hearing this about her mother made her smile, and she hugged La'gaan tight. "ΧΡΕΙΑΖΌΜΟΥΝ να ακούω ότι, σας ευχαριστώ La'gaan. (I needed to hear that, thank you La'gaan.)"

With that meeting over with, the four of them returned to the festivities, and everyone was having fun. Soon enough, the party ended and everyone returned to their homes, while Kaldur, Orin'ahm and Areina said their goodbyes to the royal family.

"Thank you, King Orin. I was worried that if I had my wedding only on the surface then Atlantis would not accept it." Areina said, staring right into the sea king's eyes.

"It was an honor to preside over your wedding here. Since your first wedding was here, your surface wedding will be accepted in Atlantis." King Orin said.

"Orin'ahm, I'm happy that you found a mate that accepts you. Take good care of her." Mierco stated.

"I know he will, Prince; there is a line of people ready to injure him in different ways if he breaks my heart." Areina told the heir to the throne.

"I'm sure your uncle and his son are in that line." Queen Mera said.

"Along with my half-brother and probably most of the original 1st generation team, Queen Mera; but they all know that Orin'ahm will protect me." Areina said.

It was then that a boom tube opened up and the three surface heroes left out to get ready for part two of today.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Grayson and Team Land

While Areina and Orin'ahm were in Atlantis; everyone was getting the backyard ready for their surface wedding. Serenity had gone all out with her magic as there was fire and water dancing all around the alter area where Areina and Orin would take their vows. M'gann was using her telekinesis to get other decorations hung on the arched wooden trellises that lead up to the alter.

The whole area was beautiful and it was then that the family and friends of everyone was starting to arrive. Just as Warhawk arrived, a boom tube opened and the engaged couple (on the surface) came walking out. Little Molly, who was helping her mother by keeping the twins entertained, came running up to her cousin and was embraced by Areina, and the embrace soon broke.

As if he had been waiting for Areina, three month old Marik decided to give his cousin a small present for today. He had been using his Earth magic bit by bit, but today he was going to show exactly what he could do. He giggled and moved his arms….soon enough a vine came growing up so Areina could see it, and flowers started to sprout from it. They were beautiful and Areina smiled as she looked over at Marik. "Thank you sweetie, these flowers are going into my bouquet."

Marik reached up to Areina and she lifted him out of the playpen he was in and held him close, lightly hugging him. Areina thought it was odd that Marik could do such things so soon. But she would worry later about it. This was her day and Marik was there to see it. She put Marik back into the playpen, and he smiled as he was back by his twin's side.

"We need to get you ready, Areina." Molly said.

"Alright, and I'm sure Orin needs to get ready too." Areina said as she looked at Orin

They shared a look as they didn't want to separate but it was wedding tradition.

"Aunt Artemis is going to help you, since mom and Aunt M'gann are working on decorations and setting up." Molly said, and with that; Areina kissed Orin then headed into her uncle's house to get ready.

"It's just killing you isn't it, Orin." A familiar voice said.

"You have no idea, Mathen. I know we mated before getting married, but being away from her like this and not being able to see her…." Orin told his lifelong friend.

"I know; have you seen how Kevin is with my sister." Mathen said with a smile.

Orin laughed at this, and was glad that his lifetime friend would also be his best man in the surface wedding. The half Atlantean was also a little worried as Brian was going to be there as a groomsman and who know what the speedster had in mind prank wise.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Inside Dick's House

Serenity had saved something special for her niece and Areina was in awe about it. Artemis pulled it out and Areina's jaw had hit the floor. It was a beautiful medieval white dress with the shoulders just barely covered. The neckline was embroidered with yellow flowers and that went to the smooth fabric over the puffed sleeve and after the small bundle of fabric the sleeves draped and the way they fell went all the way down to the calf area but did not cover the hands. The same flower embroidery was along the open end of the sleeves as well as around the bottom hem of the dress.

"Oh my, that's beautiful." Areina said, but her eyes seemed to be dancing as the veil was pulled out from behind it.

The veil would sit along the bun her hair would be in with flower clips securing it to her hair. What made it seem like she was mesmerized was the look of the cloth; it was like it was on fire, but she figured that it was her Aunt Serenity's magic that gave it that look.

"Serenity told me that she wore this when she married Dick, and she was saving it for her family to wear." Artemis told her departed friend's daughter as Areina started to put the dress on.

"Guess it kinda fits with my life, since I'm a descendant of King Arthur." Areina said, thinking back on when she met Merlin that fateful day.

"I always knew there was something special about your mother and uncle." Artemis said as she helped secure the golden belt around Areina's waist.

It was then that a knock came on the door and Artemis headed over to see who it was.

"Areina, it's Olivia." Artemis told the second generation fire controller and Areina nodded.

"Areina, are you sure about me being your maid of honor." Olivia shyly said.

"I know we haven't known each other that long, but we just thought it would be symbolic that since Orin's best man is Mathen, why not have the girl he loves as Maid of Honor." Areina stated; smiling at the young daughter of Black Canary and Green Arrow.

Olivia blushed; she never knew that her new friends would care so much about her, having only met her when the timeline was changed and the LOD was taking over the world.

"I'm surprised Max wasn't upset, since you're closer to her." Olivia said.

"While that's true, Max agreed with our plan. Maybe if your mom sees how you look in the same level role as Mathen she'd back off some with her protection of you." Areina said; the patented Grayson smirk on her face.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The groomsmen were getting ready at Orin's house and Vincent noticed something was up with his stepbrother. Brian was putting some crazy things into the inner pockets of his jacket and that's when the 16 year old archer tackled the 17 year old speedster and the other boys were trying to pull him off of Brian.

"What's going on?" Kevin asked.

"Brian's going to pull some pranks at the wedding." Vincent said as he didn't let go of his stepbrother.

"Billy…Hector, can either of you pick up on any foreign objects in Brian's suit?" The team leader, Mathen, asked.

The two nodded and Billy pulled out his visor while Hector mentally asked Scarab to create his scanner. It took some time, but both boys looked to Mathen and nodded.

"I knew it!" Vincent shouted, and that's when he reared back and punched Brian in the gut.

After the speedster was released, Kevin grabbed him with his telekinesis and held him in place while Mathen and Orin searched the jacket and they found an assortment of things. It was everything from silly string to old fashioned whoopee cushions and everything in between.

"I should have expected this from you Brian." Orin said.

"I was hoping your pranking days were over with after the hell we went through recently….and what your mom said to you in her letter. If we didn't find any of your tricks and they go off; I won't hesitate to shoot an arrow through your manhood. This is my half-sister's big day, and you're NOT going to ruin it." Vincent said.

"If I didn't believe it before, I do now, you're my kid alright." A voice said.

"Hey dad." Vincent said.

It was on Vincent's 16th birthday that his bond sister gave him the best gift anyone that lost a parent could ask for. She went back in time and pulled Roy out of the warehouse before the explosion occurred.

"So how come you're 'convinced' now?" Vincent asked his father after looking from his step brother; a grin on his face.

"I don't know if the story ever got around, but I threatened Jason with that same thing; only it was that would have happened if he didn't to stay away from Reiena." Roy said with a laugh.

"Your father's right, kiddo; I had the biggest crush on Reiena, but after a little slip of the tongue, Roy here had an arrow at my own manhood and soon enough I backed off."

"Dad did mention he respected your love for Reiena and he would protect your children." Orin said, adjusting his ocean blue bowtie.

"Kaldur's always been a smart guy, and well, he did know about Wally and Artemis back in the day." Roy told Orin.

Everyone smiled and returned to getting ready.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Backyard; Ten Minutes Later.

Superman stood ready to preside over the wedding in a Kryptonian outfit. It was a blue bodysuit with a jacket similar to Terry's but a little shorter with a closure right at the pecks area and gold trim at the neck and bottom. On his forehead he wore a thin golden band. All the young heroes were curious, and that's when his nephew got up the courage to ask.

"Uncle Clark…..I was curious as to where you got the idea for your outfit." Kevin asked. Clark let a tear fall; then he took a breath. "There was a villain that I had, as he put it, humiliated and when he attacked me one time…..at the fortress; he used a plant called the Black Mercy that trapped me within my heart's greatest desire. I remember everything about it, and well I wanted to honor Krypton with it."

Kevin was smiling a bit, but also sad that it was an induced memory from an enemy of his uncle's.

"It is good to see that you are embracing your heritage, Clark." Kaldur said, walking up to the man of steel and smiling.

Just then; the music started to play and everyone stood up. The bridesmaids came down the aisle first, and each was wearing a medieval looking dress, but they were all different colors. Max's was a golden yellow; Dana's was light blue, Meygan's was a beautiful amethyst purple; soon enough the Maid of Honor, Olivia, came walking down and her dress was a beautiful forest green. The girls took their places on the bride's side of the alter.

Everyone then turned to the opening the girls just came through and there stood Areina Grayson, on her father's arm, and they started toward the alter. There were oh's and ah's over the dress and Dick looked like he was about to cry. Serenity was there to comfort him as they each held one of their newborn children. It wasn't long before Areina and Roy were standing in front of Clark.

"Who gives this girl away on such a wonderful day?" Clark asked.

"I, Roy Harper, her father, give away Areina Grayson." Roy said, following the ceremony's ritual.

"Very well; I am happy to see two people so in love standing before me today. As it was told to me by this couple, they have written their own vows and will now speak them." Clark said as he smiled at the two then looked to the crowd.

"Orin'ahm, I love you and you are my best friend. Today I give myself to you in marriage. I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you, and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle. These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life." Areina said, looking from the ground into her soul mate's eyes.

Orin smiled and took a calming breath before speaking. "I Orin'ahm affirm my love to you, Areina, as I invite you to share my life. You are the most beautiful, smart, and generous person I have ever known, and I promise always to respect you."

"It is with great pride that I, Kal-El, by the power of Kryptonian Law and the powers vested in me by the state of New Jersey; pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Clark said and with that the two young heroes shared a long and passionate kiss.

The young heroes, the older heroes, and all guests cheered loudly as the marriage had FINALLY happened. Everyone that knew Areina and Orin knew that they wouldn't let anything stop them from being together, not even a worldwide disaster.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Twenty Minutes Later

Everyone that was in the wedding had changed out of their dresses and tuxes, and it was then that Areina and Orin came walking in and they were announced. The first dance of the reception of course was Areina with her father, and the song was an old one that Dick had chosen, Two Worlds by Phil Collins. The father/daughter pair danced and as Areina heard the words to the song, she knew that her Uncle Dick had picked it for the first dance. All the older heroes from the Justice League and Team that knew Reiena knew the meaning of the song. As the song was winding down, Areina looked into her father's eyes and saw tears forming. The song ended and everyone clapped. Dick walked over to his niece and gave her a big hug.

"Mom loved that song didn't she?" Areina asked, knowing there was some reason for her father crying.

"She always said that song matched all of us heroes as we were living in two worlds but we were always one family, no matter what." Dick said with a smile on his face as he walked up to the father/daughter couple.

Areina wanted to cry, but she didn't want her family to see her upset. Orin then walked over to her and took her into a dancing hold. This was their first dance as husband and wife, and Orin had a little surprise for his bride. The song started and Areina just grinned as she recognized it immediately. The Jamaican voice was unmistakable and Areina looked into Orin's eyes and she knew that he had snooped around to find out that she liked this song.

As the two moved around the dance floor, Dick and Serenity joined in and so did others. Black Canary saw Olivia dancing with Mathen, but it seemed like the girls' plan worked, as she wasn't all that intent on using her Canary Cry to blast him away.

Thirty Minutes Later

The problem was that now knowing what Vincent would do if a prank happened today; Brian was scared as he was never out of the guys' sight so he couldn't deactivate it. Suddenly all the guests heard the ceiling creaking, and when they looked up, there was something seeping out from between the pieces of wood, and then the ceiling just gave way. A split second later; Brian was hiding under a nearby table.

"Lla su tcetorp dliehs dnomaid retaw retaw." Meygan quickly called out, and soon enough everyone was protected just as the goop and pieces of wood were closing in.

Areina, Orin, and Vincent's anger was visible on their faces, but it was with Kevin Kent's help that the three knew where to find the culprit. After the diamond shield around everyone disappeared; Billy was intrigued as he recognized the goop.

As Billy analyzed it, the newlyweds and Vincent headed over to the table and Areina threw a fireball at the table cloth and let it burn until they saw Brian. Vincent pulled out a folding crossbow and quickly launched an arrow at Brian. The speedster was able to get out from under the table and was running away.

It took some time, but after five minutes, the 15 year old speedster was hiding again, and started quivering in fear as he hear footsteps, but something didn't seem right as the air grew colder. He looked out from his hiding place and that's when he saw her…..Demona.

"I've dealt with you since I came to help Meygan, but I think this is the WORST thing you could have done, Brian West." Mona said.

"I forgot about that prank, after Vincent threatened me, I didn't want to prank, but the goop one was set up hours ago." Brian said as he got down on his knees and was crying.

Mona knew that the 15 year old had an idea of what she was capable of and that's why he was crying and begging for mercy. She wanted to get this prankster back to those he tried to prank, so Mona released a black mist that she was able to turn into rope and tie up Brian.

"Please Mona, I'm sorry; don't take me back in there, I want to have kids someday." Brian said, tears staining his face and he started struggling to get out of this demonic mist.

"You should have thought of that before you set that up. This demon believes in marriage and this day was ruined because of YOU." Mona said as she started dragging him back in the direction of the reception.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

Two Minutes Later; while Mona is about to hand Brian over to the guys

The bathroom was within reach. She opened the door, grateful that no one was in it. She ran to the toilet and puked into it. Her stomach was soon empty, and she dry heaved for a few minutes. Afterword and on shaky legs, she got up and away from the toilet, flushed it and went to clean herself up. That was the 5th day in a row this has happened so there was no denying it now...

Reception Room

Serenity was able to use her magic to fix the ceiling and Billy helped with clean up after he had Backpack 2.0 analyze it. It didn't take long with ALL of the heroes and guests helping, and then Billy finally got the results of the analysis.

"I'm actually impressed that Brian was able to pull this off. It's a combination of Hydrogen Peroxide and Saturated Potassium Iodide and it was mixed with regular dish soap. Backpack also picked up the tech of a motion sensor and it was set to maximum motion." Billy explained.

Virgil Sr. and Richie just grinned at each other as the two Dakota heroes thought back to when Richie's powers started to show through and he was showing off. Just then; Mona was seen coming into the room and the second generation Team was laughing: Brian was squirming to get free from the strange rope holding him.

Vincent was the first to get to him and he had a regular tipped arrow in his hand. "I warned you Brian."

"I'M SORRY." Brian said as Vincent held the arrow very close to the 15 year old's pants.

Orin, Mathen, Areina, and all the second generation team were glaring at Brian and this caused him more fear. Brian was shaking and still crying softly as he didn't want to lose his manhood or his life if the glares really told the story. He knew his brother, Vincent, meant business when he raised his arm up, the one with the arrow in it and he lowered it.

It was all over, and Brian knew it, but after a minute, the pain never came.

"Um, Mona, what did you do to him, he's already been crying, that much is true." Areina said.

"Nothing." Mona said evasively.

Brian saw that the arrow was barely an inch away from his...manhood.

Vincent didn't move as he glared at his brother. "You're lucky that mom would kill me if I did this."

"I AM SORRY!" he screamed. He meant it; everyone heard it in his voice.

The adults looked like they wanted to intervene. Only Wally was brave enough to do so.

"I think he means it; but you know, he DOES need to be punished."

"What should happen to him?" Areina asked; her arms folded over her chest.

"DAD!" cried Brian. "AREINA!"

"Well, I think a little something from the past that Reiena use to do to me when I pranked her would work."

"NO!" cried Brian.

Roy laughed as he remembered what his true love use to do to Wally.

"Wally, you sure about that; your hair didn't grow back for a long time after your worst prank." Dick said to his friend.

"Yea, ONE fireball at his hair; that should be lesson enough." Wally said, looking from Brian to Dick and back to his son.

Brian's eyes grew impossibly wide in fear. His hair, gone!? Areina smiled.

She soon had a fireball ready, and threw it at the restrained speedster. He closed his eyes, but soon enough he only felt the heat of the fireball a bit.

"Just be lucky it was just a prank and you didn't piss me off as bad as Drow did."

He was so relieved that only the tips of his spiky hair was singed that he peed himself.

"Brian!" cried Wally.

"Um...can you guys let me go now? I uh I need to change?" Brian said. He just humiliated himself in front of everyone.

Wally nodded, and after Meygan freed him from the demonic rope; Brian sped off to his house to change.

"Wait, YOU did that to Drow?" Vincent asked.

Areina merely smiled.

"Damn girl, what did he do that got you THAT pissed off." Jason stated.

"You really want to know?" she asked. It really wasn't a story to tell at a wedding reception but...

"Hey, you brought it up; and I DO want to know, he never said anything about it." Jason answered, his voice as steady as it could be.

"He tortured Uncle Dick for two straight weeks. When I saw the condition he was in the day after my 18th birthday let's just say that he deserved MUCH worse." Areina said, going into her Batglare.

Jason just laughed; Areina really did embody her mother's spirit as he figured she would have done the same thing.

Meygan eyed Areina, nodding. Her Dad meant a lot to plenty of people.

But she kept quiet.

Brian returned and he knew that everyone was still upset, but he DID apologize, so they were satisfied with that. It was then that Billy came up to the young speedster.

"Where did you get the idea for that?" Billy asked, his natural genius curiosity kicking in.

"An old show from back around 2007 called the Big Bang Theory. It looked so awesome and well ….. I couldn't resist." Brian said.

Wally shook his head. "What am I going to do with you?" He asked rhetorically.

"Love me?" Brian said….cutely.

"That hasn't helped with the pranks so far, son." Wally said.

Dick was surprised, he never figured Wally to be this kind of father.

"At least we know your time in the speed force changed you." Dick said; a smile on his face and the original four protégés to the League stood together.

"Reiena would have loved this." Wally said quietly then looked from Areina to his best friend. "I can try again if you think it would help, Dick."

"No, Wally. Losing you once was hard enough; don't do it."

Roy and Kaldur nodded in agreement.

"Losing mom was the hardest thing I've had to deal with, even harder than facing the Legion of Doom; but I won't lose anyone else if I can help it." Areina said, and with that she walked over to the original four and they all joined in a group hug.

Fifteen Minutes Later

With everything winding down and Brian forgiven, Areina and Orin figured it was time to take off for their honeymoon…..a cabin Bruce owned in Shanghai.

BBBBBBBBBBBB

The Next Day; Shanghai

Orin and Areina were just waking up and both couldn't be happier. Last night was wonderful, and the second generation fire controller had a feeling that something was different with her, but could she really tell just after two weeks? Once they returned in a month, she'd check out her theory with Molly.


End file.
